The Invisible Man
by cleotheo
Summary: In order to help Albus with his girl problems Scorpius asks his parents how they got together. Draco obliges and tells the story of how he asked Hermione out. One Shot.


Lying on the bed of his girlfriend, Lily Potter, seventeen year old Scorpius Malfoy was acutely aware that he should probably stop kissing his girlfriend. The two teenagers had a pretty hot relationship and simply kissing could quickly lead to other things. However, on Lily's bed with her parents downstairs probably wasn't the best place for things to be getting too heated, especially since the bedroom door was standing wide open.

The open door was the result of a charm that Lily's father, Harry Potter, had insisted been in place whenever the two teenagers were in a bedroom together. While Harry had put the charm on Lily's door he had also insisted that Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy, do the same to Scorpius' door. Draco hadn't really seen the need for the charm but his wife, Hermione, had insisted they respect Harry's wishes and place the charm on the door. As such the two teenagers were free to enter each other's bedrooms but the door was always open, meaning they had no privacy. At least they had no privacy at the Potter house, the open door when they were in Scorpius' room proved no barrier to the teenagers as his parents were much more relaxed and would never dream of checking up on them. Lily's father however had a habit of popping up to check on the couple so they never dared do anything more than kiss.

Ever so slowly Scorpius broke the kiss with Lily, although his hand stayed on her thigh underneath her skirt. Knowing the reason her boyfriend had stopped the kissing Lily smiled at him before resting her head against his chest and settling for just lying together. Scorpius was more than happy to lie with Lily, his hand running through her long, red hair while they chattered about school.

It was currently the Christmas holidays and the couple were back at home for a few weeks. Scorpius was in his last year, alongside Lily's brother and his best friend, Albus, while Lily was in her sixth year. With only a few months left at school for Scorpius the couple's thoughts often drifted off to when he would leave and Lily would be left behind. Both of them wondered if their relationship would survive the separation but they both hoped it would as they were very much in love with each other.

Lily was telling Scorpius about an Ancient Runes project she was struggling with when Albus knocked on the open door and entered his sister's room.

"Hey guys, can I come in?" He asked, not wanting to disturb his best friend and sister if they would rather be alone.

"Of course." Lily beamed, sitting up and offering Albus the chair that sat in front of her dressing table.

Lily and Albus had another brother, James, who was a couple of years older than the pair of them. Both of them loved James dearly, but their sibling relationship was a lot closer. Lily had always hung around with Albus and Scorpius, even when they were children and had yet to enter Hogwarts. The year Albus started school and left Lily behind was the longest of her life and she hated every second of being separated from her brother and his best friend.

"Can I ask the pair of you for some advice?" Albus asked as he pulled the chair up to the bed.

"What do you need advice with?" Lily questioned.

"The only thing he ever needs advice on, girls." Scorpius chuckled.

Albus was smart enough to never need help with his school work and he was pretty popular in school, the only thing he wasn't good at was getting a date. Unlike Scorpius was oozed confidence and like his father he was a natural when it came to the female population, Albus was more shy around girls. Because of his shyness Albus had never had a girlfriend, unlike Scorpius who's dated plenty of girls before getting together with Lily the previous year.

"Do you want us to find you a girl?" Lily asked. "I'm sure plenty of the girls in my year would love to go out with you."

"I don't need help finding a girl." Albus snorted. "I've got one in mind, I just need advice on how to ask her out. I was hoping if Scorp told me how he asked you out it might help me formulate a plan."

"I don't think he did ask me out as such." Lily replied thoughtfully. "We've been friends for so long, things just sort of developed from there. I can't remember him asking me out properly."

"I don't think I did." Scorpius said. "When we first kissed it was just kind of assumed we were together."

"Sorry we can't help." Lily told her brother. "I would suggest asking dad, but he and mum were pretty much the same as us. They were friends then they started dating, I bet he didn't ask her out properly either."

"What about your parents?" Albus asked Scorpius. "They certainly weren't friends before they got together. So how did your dad ask your mum out?"

"You know what, I have no idea." Scorpius replied with a frown. "All I know was that they were Head Boy and Head Girl together in their seventh year and they got together sometime that year."

"Knowing your parents, the story probably involves sex." Albus smirked. "I wouldn't put it past them to have fallen into bed and then gone out together."

Scorpius chuckled at his friend as he expressed his agreement. His parents had a very passionate relationship and he'd witnessed many public displays of them being inappropriate, not to mention the times he's witnessed them getting carried away in a room that wasn't their bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm totally afraid of walking into any room in your house without knocking." Lily laughed. "I really don't need to see your parents getting frisky. Even though I guess it is pretty good that they're still so in love after all these years."

"Well they should keep their love for the bedroom." Scorpius muttered. "I swear sometime recently they've been at it in the kitchen. The kitchen table is now pretty wobbly."

"Maybe you should ask them how they got together." Albus suggested.

"What if I don't like the answer?" Scorpius questioned. "What if the story of how they got together is sex based? I'm not sure I need more details about their love life."

"What if it's not?" Lily asked. "What if the story is surprisingly romantic?"

"Besides, it might help me with my problem." Albus added. "I need to know how to ask this girl out and have her say yes."

"Why don't you just walk up to her and ask her to accompany you to Hogsmeade one weekend?" Scorpius asked his friend. "I've done that plenty of times."

"No you haven't." Albus scoffed. "You used to walk up to girls and tell them to meet you at a certain time and because all the girls fancy you like mad they used to just turn up. That won't work with me, I don't have your confidence."

"Well I'm not sure following the same path as my father will help you." Scorpius replied. "Before he got together with mum, he was just like me and dated plenty of girls. I'm sure the way he asked mum out wasn't anything special."

"Well you should ask him and find out." Lily told her boyfriend. "I would love to know how your parents got together."

"Fine, I'll ask them when I go home." Scorpius said. "But I'm telling you now, this story won't help Al in the slightest."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione Malfoy was lying on the sofa trying unsuccessfully to read her book. The reason her attempts were proving so useless was her husband, Draco. Draco was lying on the sofa with Hermione and instead of leaving her alone so she could read, like he promised to do, he was trying his best to coax her into having some fun.

Hermione had to admit she was very tempted to indulge in a bit of afternoon fun with her husband since their two children were both elsewhere. Scorpius had headed off to see Albus and Lily, while their twelve year old daughter, Carina, was spending the day with her grandparents at Malfoy Manor.

Putting her bookmark in her book, Hermione threw it onto the coffee table and turned round so she was facing Draco. Draco smirked at Hermione, before leaning down and connecting their lips. As things always did with the couple, their kissing escalated rapidly into something more and within minutes clothes were being ripped off. Before long the only sounds in the room were pants and moans as the couple made love on the sofa.

A couple of hours later the couple redressed and they were just finishing straightening themselves out when they heard the floo network sound in the adjoining room. Realising just how close they had been to getting caught the couple shared a relieved look as their son entered the room.

"Hi, sweetheart." Hermione greeted Scorpius. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Harry and Ginny send their love." Scorpius replied, as he settled down on one of the chairs by the fire. "Can I ask you guys something?" He asked, watching as his parents settled themselves as close as possible to each other on the sofa they were sharing.

"You can ask us anything." Draco responded.

"How did you two get together?" Scorpius asked. "I know you didn't exactly like each other when you were younger, so how did you get past that?"

"Well we didn't get along when we first started school, but as the years passed we grew up and it wasn't really an issue anymore." Draco shrugged.

"Then in seventh year we became Head Boy and Girl and things just progressed from there." Hermione added. "Although your father did show his romantic side when he asked me out. I can tell you about that if you want."

"I'll tell the story, after all I was the one doing the asking." Draco told his wife before turning to his son. "Scorpius, I'm about to tell you the story of how I asked your mother out. It all started in Potions."

Hermione frowned at the word Potions, Potions classes hadn't had anything to do with their relationship. Suddenly realising that Draco must be talking about one of the other girls he dated back in school, Hermione smirked to herself. Her idiot of a husband had gotten himself confused and now he was going to tell the story of how he asked some other girl out. Settling back on the sofa, Hermione listened and waited for Draco to drop himself in it.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

The Potions classroom was filled with sound of quiet chatter and bubbling cauldrons as the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors brewed the invisibility potion. One drop of the potion would render the recipient completely invisible for half an hour. Since the potion's results were quite powerful and could be misused in the wrong hands Professor Snape had already vowed to punish anyone who was caught helping themselves to the potion. As such he was monitoring the lesson closely and making sure no-one nicked a few vials for themselves.

"It's a shame Snape's watching this class so carefully." Blaise Zabini whispered across the table to his friends, Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott. "Some of this potion would be brilliant for spying on the Gryffindors."

"Yeah, think of the Quidditch info we could get." Theo replied. "We would win the cup for sure this year if we knew all their plans."

"I'm sure we can win without cheating." Draco said, causing his two best friends to look at him in disbelief. Draco was the captain of the team and everyone knew how desperate he was to beat Potter and win the Quidditch Cup in his final year.

"Are you serious?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco as though he was mad. "Yeah, we're a good team, but an extra boost wouldn't hurt."

"I wasn't finished." Draco told his friends. "What I was about to say was, I'm sure we can win without cheating, but let's be sure we do actually win. Let's steal some potion and use it to spy on the Gryffindor team."

"How?" Theo questioned, making sure no-one was listening to their conversation. "Snape's watching the class like a hawk. There's no way we can steal some potion without being caught."

"He's watching the Gryffindors." Draco pointed out. "When he mentioned stealing he was looking at them, specifically Potter and Weasley. He's going to be watching them, not us."

"It's still risky." Blaise muttered. "Especially for you. You're Head Boy and if you're caught stealing potions you could lose the title."

"Then I better not get caught." Draco grinned wickedly. "That's why you two are going to cause a distraction. While you're creating havoc, well away from me I might add, I'm going to nick a bit of the potion."

"What sort of distraction do you want?" Theo asked.

"Whatever." Draco shrugged. "We'll do it towards the end of class when people are wandering about cleaning up and handing in their potions."

The other two Slytherins nodded and the three boys set about finishing their potion. Towards the end of the class, Blaise and Theo gathered a few things and headed off to the supply cupboard, making it look as though they were tidying up. On their way back towards their desk they accidentally brushed against Neville Longbottom, who was just lifting his cauldron off the heat. The nudge was enough to send Neville stumbling and the contents of his cauldron splashed over the classroom. Luckily the potion managed not to hit anyone but it did hit several desks, including Snape's.

"Longbottom. What are you doing?" Snape bellowed, looking less than impressed that his desk had vanished.

While Neville fumbled for an explanation in the face of the fuming Potions Professor, the rest of the class watched the drama unfolding. Draco however took advantage of the distraction to place a few drops of potion into a vial and place it securely in his bag. By the time normality was resorted to the class, Draco had placed the rest of the potion in the vials Snape had provided for them and no-one was any the wiser that the blond had a vial tucked into his bag.

After class had ended the three Slytherin boys made their way to the head dorms. Rushing though the common room they headed for Draco's room where they silenced the room and Draco produced the vial of invisibility potion.

"How many drops is that?" Blaise questioned.

"Three." Draco replied. "So we have two options. We can either all take it and find out one set of information or one of us can use it three times and find out three sets of information."

"I vote for option two." Theo said. "Besides I don't fancy being invisible. I don't think I'd like not being able to see myself."

"Come on everyone wants to be invisible." Blaise said, looking at Theo in disbelief. "Just think if you were invisible you could wander into the girl's dorms and sneak a peek."

"I'm sure you've already seen most of the girls in this school naked." Theo snorted. "You've certainly shagged plenty of them."

"Shagging them and seeing them naked are two different things." Blaise argued. "Most of the girls I see are quick flings that usually involve very few clothes being removed. As long as out vital parts can connect, clothes can stay on."

"As fun as it is to hear about your seduction techniques Blaise, I think we should return to the point in hand." Draco drawled. "Which is spying on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I think you should do it." Theo told Draco. "Blaise would only use the potion to check out girls, at least you would get the information."

"Hey I resent that." Blaise protested. "Okay, I would use the potion to check out girls." He conceded when Draco and Theo merely looked at him. "But come on, there's some fine specimens in Gryffindor I wouldn't mind getting a closer look at some."

"I'm sure you can do that without invisibility potion." Theo said. "Most girls wouldn't mind giving you a closer look at their bodies."

"True, but the two I wouldn't mind getting a look at are off limits." Blaise sighed. "I've tried flirting with the Weasley girl but she's too into Potter to notice, and Granger is strictly off limits as I don't go after my best friend's girl."

"I've told you before Blaise, she's not my girl." Draco growled.

"She would be if you asked her out." Blaise argued. "We both know you fancy Granger and you're not normally shy with girls, so why won't you ask her out?"

"I've told you before, she doesn't like me like that." Draco sighed. "We called a truce at the beginning of the year so we could live together in peace, but I assure you she doesn't fancy me in the slightest."

"How can you be so sure?" Theo questioned.

"Several times I've deliberately wandered around half dressed and she's barely even glanced in my direction. The few times I have caught her looking she just grimaces and rushes off to her room." Draco replied. "Clearly I repulse her, so I'm not embarrassing myself by asking her out."

"I still say you should try." Blaise said.

"No, and that's the end of it." Draco snapped. "Let's get back to our plans regarding the potion. We need to find the right times to use it."

Knowing their friend wouldn't speak any more about the Head Girl, Blaise and Theo let the subject drop and they turned their attention back to the potion. After deciding on when they were going to use the potion first the three Slytherins set off for dinner in The Great Hall.

\/\/

A couple of days after stealing the potion Draco was ready to use it for the first time. The plan was to follow Potter and Weasley after lunch on a Saturday in the hope they talked Quidditch. The Slytherins knew enough about the two Gryffindor boys to know they nearly always talked Quidditch when it was just the two of them. Technically the two boys wouldn't be alone as Hermione and Ginny were with them, but the girls often chatted together leaving the two boys to their own devices.

Draco, Theo and Blaise were waiting in an alcove outside The Great Hall and when the Gryffindors emerged Draco placed a drop of the potion on his tongue. A quick tingling sensation followed and a few minutes later Theo whispered that he wasn't visible any more.

"Good luck mate." Blaise whispered in the area he thought Draco was standing. "We'll see you back in the dungeons in half an hour."

Leaving Blaise and Theo to their own devices for a while, Draco slipped quietly out of the alcove and fell into step behind the four Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were walking further ahead and Draco found himself walking along behind Hermione and Ginny. For a few minutes Draco contented himself to watch Hermione's legs and backside, before he remembered the reason for following the Gryffindors in the first place. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the brunette witch he quickened his pace so he could hopefully pass the two gossiping girls and listen in on the boy's conversation instead. Draco had just come up behind the two girls when he heard his name mentioned. Curious as to what was being said about him, he held off on passing the girls.

"What was Malfoy like?" Ginny asked Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Not real, unfortunately." Hermione sighed in reply. "But in my dream he was pretty damn good."

"According to rumours he's pretty good." Ginny giggled. "I heard one girl claim he made her orgasm in under a minute."

"I don't exactly want to hear about him with other girls, Gin." Hermione said, grimacing at her friend. "It's bad enough knowing I can't have him, I really don't need to know about the girls that have."

Draco listened to the girls, totally enthralled by their conversation. From the sounds if it Hermione may have some sort of feelings for him, and it also sounded as though she'd been having dreams about him. Unfortunately he wasn't totally sure on either so he decided to remain listening for a while longer.

"I've told you before, ask him out." Ginny told Hermione. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could say no and the rest of the year would be as awkward as hell." Hermione replied. "I'm just going to say nothing and I'm sure these dreams will fade."

"Sure they will." Ginny snorted. "And tell me, how many erotic dreams have you had before this year?"

"None." Hermione admitted.

"And how many have you had since this year began?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I haven't counted them." Hermione muttered. "But I have at least a couple a week."

"Is Malfoy always the star?" Ginny questioned.

"Always." Hermione confirmed with a nod. "I swear it's getting out of hand. Every time I see him I remember something I've dreamed and I get all flustered. Plus I'm constantly aroused when he's around, it's torture."

"Maybe you should get him to relieve some of the pressure for you." Ginny suggested with a smirk.

"I've told you, I'm not asking him out." Hermione hissed.

"I didn't say ask him out. Propose some sort of friends with benefits sort of thing. You help him with his urges and he helps you with yours."

Hermione sighed and when she didn't answer immediately Draco thought she was considering it. Draco grinned at the thought of Hermione giving him such an offer and he knew without question that he would jump at the proposal. Of course he would have to ensure things went further than the occasional shag, but at least it would be a start.

"I'm not doing that Ginny." Hermione said, bursting all of Draco's hopes. "For a start we're not friends, and I'm not that sort of person. I'm not going to sleep with him just because I find him massively attractive and have erotic dreams about him."

"Sounds like a good reason to sleep with him to me." Ginny shrugged.

"Please, if you slept with everyone you had erotic dreams about you'd have slept with half the school." Hermione snorted.

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you." Ginny said. "You never have naughty dreams and fantasies and the fact you're having them about Malfoy should tell you something."

"That I'm crazy." Hermione suggested.

"No, it should tell you that you want him. Badly, from the sound of those dreams."

"I'm sure it's just a crush." Hermione said stubbornly. "Before I know it I'll have forgotten all about him and how sexy he is."

"I doubt it, you live together. If anything it's going to get worse." Ginny grinned at Hermione. "Trust me these little dreams and fantasies of yours are only going to get more intense."

"I don't think it could get more intense than last night's dream." Hermione muttered. "It was definitely the hottest one I've had so far."

"Come on, tell me about it." Ginny said, edging closer to Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron to make sure they weren't listening before lowering her voice even further. "So we were doing our nightly patrols and as usual we were bickering. This went on for a while and by the time we reached the dungeons we were having this full on argument. Anyway the argument got more heated and when we were checking Snape's classroom we just sort of lunged at each other. It was so intense Gin, within seconds we were ripping each other's clothes off and he took me over Professor Snape's desk."

Draco's mouth dropped open at Hermione's words and as she continued to describe her dream he felt himself getting turned on. He'd had plenty of fantasies about taking her over Snape's desk and he was pleasantly surprised to find her thoughts ran in a very similar pattern.

Unfortunately Draco didn't get to hear much more as he felt the tingling indicating the potion was wearing off. Slipping into an alcove he waited for the potion to fully wear off. Once he was visible he realised he would have to make a detour before heading down to the dungeons to give Blaise and Theo an excuse as to why he had no Quidditch information. Hermione's story had left him decidedly turned on and he now had a problem he needed to deal with before seeing his friends.

Slipping out of the alcove, Draco headed towards the head dorms. He would go and see Blaise and Theo in a while, but he had more pressing matter to attend to right now.

\/\/

"You can't fail to get information this time." Blaise told Draco as he prepared to take the second dose.

It was a week after Draco had first taken the potion and he was currently getting ready to take the second dose. After the first incident Draco had merely told Theo and Blaise that when he got close to Potter and Weasley they weren't talking about Quidditch. This time however he would have no such excuse as he was about to go and watch the Gryffindor training session.

"Okay, I'm off." Draco said. "I'll come and find you two when I'm done."

After leaving Blaise and Theo, Draco snuck down to the Quidditch pitch. Hiding behind one of the stands he took the potion, before creeping into the stand to watch the practice. The second Draco emerged at the top of the stand he encountered a problem, Hermione was sitting watching the training session.

Draco knew he should sit as far away from the brunette as possible and concentrate on the training. However he figured since she was alone she wouldn't be talking and would therefore only prove a small distraction. Besides he wasn't going to pass up any chance he got to be close to Hermione. Wandering down the stand, Draco settled himself in a seat not far away from Hermione.

The second he sat down Hermione's head shot up and she looked around the stands. Worried in case the potion hadn't worked properly and he was partly visible Draco froze and tried his best not to breathe too heavily.

"Ugh, I'm bloody imagining things now." Hermione muttered, letting her head drop into her hands.

Before Draco had a chance to puzzle over Hermione's words a broom headed their way and Ginny disembarked. Propping her broom beside a chair Ginny sauntered over to Hermione and collapsed into the seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going crazy." Hermione replied as she looked up. "Why are you here? Why aren't you out there training?"

"They're just doing a few boring drills." Ginny shrugged. "I thought I'd take a break and come and chat to you. And from the looks of things you need someone to talk to. Why are you sitting with your head in your hands and why did you say you're going crazy?"

"A few seconds ago I could have sworn I smelt Malfoy." Hermione replied, her cheeks colouring slightly at the confession.

"Smelt him?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "In a good way or a bad way?"

"Definitely good." Hermione smiled. "He wears this lovely smelling aftershave and I could have sworn I've just smelt it."

Draco couldn't help but grin at the news that Hermione liked the smell of his aftershave. It was a pretty expensive scent so he was pleased his galleons were being well spent.

"Imagining his smell, you're sounding pretty into him." Ginny smirked. "Speaking of fancying Malfoy, how are your dreams? Have you had any more?"

"A couple." Hermione replied. "But I'm learning to cope with them. What I'm finding harder to cope with is my reactions around the real Malfoy."

"What have you done?" Ginny asked, her eagerness for gossip evident in her voice.

"Nothing, yet." Hermione muttered. "I'm worried about what I might do."

"And what might you do?"

At Ginny's question Draco carefully slid closer to the two girls. He'd long since forgotten about the training session going on above him, what he wanted to know was what sort of thoughts Hermione was having about him now.

"Touch him." Hermione sighed dreamily. "This past week he's barely worn a shirt. He often wanders around topless, but this week I've hardly seen him fully dressed."

"Nice." Ginny grinned. "At least I'm assuming he's nice."

"Oh, he is." Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "He's surprisingly well built. Every time I see him topless I just want to run my hands all over his chest."

"I bet it's not just his chest you want to run your hand over." Ginny giggled.

"No it's not." Hermione replied with a smirk. "And the other day I came so close to seeing it all."

"What? How?" Ginny questioned.

"He was coming out of the bathroom and all he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist." Hermione explained. "Honestly Gin you should have seen him, he looked so hot dripping wet and practically naked. All I could think was one tug of his towel and he would be standing there naked, and I would finally see if he lived up to my fantasies. I literally had to stop myself from grabbing the towel and pulling it off."

"You really should have pulled on that towel." Ginny laughed. "I bet that would have led to all sorts of fun."

Sitting a few seats away Draco found himself nodding in agreement with the redhead. If he'd only thought he could have accidentally dropped the towel himself, it was certainly something to think about for the future.

"I bet it would have led to embarrassment." Hermione retorted. "Luckily I've got some semblance of self-control left. Although even that is rapidly disappearing."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "I think not exposing Malfoy shows a good sense of self control."

"I guess it does. I also have enough self-control not to go into the bathroom when I know he's in there, even though the temptation is getting stronger."

"You've thought about bursting in when he's in the bathroom?" Ginny looked at Hermione in a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Loads." Hermione confirmed with a nod. "I've even thought about leaving the door unlocked when I'm the bathroom just on the off chance that he might wander in. I've also taken to leaving my clothes in my bedroom and wandering around in a towel in the hopes I'd bump into him."

"Has it worked?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he never seems to be around when I use the bathroom."

Draco silently cursed himself and vowed to spend more time in the head dorms. If Hermione was wandering around half dressed then he didn't want to miss it. He would also have to remember to try the bathroom door when he knew she was in there. Maybe an accidental flashing incident would ignite their passion.

Just as Ginny turned the conversation back around to what he looked like half naked Draco felt the tingling that indicated the potion was about to wear off. Getting up he quickly exited the stand, ducking out of sight of the two girls seconds before he reappeared. After making his way back down the ground Draco set off towards the castle, trying not to think about Hermione too much. He could do without having to make another detour before heading to see his friends.

Luckily Draco was able to head straight down to the dungeons and break the news to Blaise and Theo that he still didn't have any information. Draco told his friends that Potter was just putting the team through some drills and he spent half an hour watching them practice their basic skills and had learnt nothing of their tactics. Blaise and Theo were disappointed, but they brushed it off and set about trying to work out the next time they should use the potion.

\/\/

"This time we can't fail." Theo announced.

Yet another week had passed and it was time for the third and final batch of spying. This time Blaise and Theo had done extra research and they had picked a time they knew for definite that Potter and Weasley were discussing Quidditch plans. Currently the trio were outside the library and their targets were inside.

"Potter and Weasley are sitting in there discussing tactics." Blaise added. "We saw them, this time we can't fail to get the information."

"Are they alone?" Draco asked, wondering if he was going to get distracted yet again.

"Granger and the Weasley girl are there, but they're sitting over the other side of the table chattering about something else." Theo replied.

"Don't worry, they don't seem to be disturbing the planning." Blaise said. "Just ignore them and concentrate on the boys."

Draco nodded, even though he was already making an alternative plan. Quidditch was the last thing on his mind, all he wanted to know was what Hermione was now thinking. A few days ago he had managed to catch her emerging from the bathroom in just a towel and he knew for a fact that she had noticed the interest he had shown in her.

"Are you ready, Draco?" Blaise asked, nudging the daydreaming blond.

"Sure." Draco replied, snapping back to reality. "I'll meet you guys in a bit."

Taking the potion one final time, Draco slipped into the library and headed towards the back of the room, where the Gryffindors were sitting according to his friends. Totally ignoring Potter and Weasley, Draco headed to the other end of the table and sat down opposite the girls just in time to hear Ginny ask about Hermione about him.

"It's getting worse." Hermione sighed. "I've turned into a bloody stalker."

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned. "You're not following him around are you? Because that would be pretty bad."

"Worse." Hermione muttered. "I stole his shirt."

"How did you steal his shirt?" Ginny gasped.

"I was in the bathroom and I spotted it lying on the floor. I just meant to pick it up, but when I did I got a whiff of it and it smelt exactly like him. Then when I left the bathroom I may have taken it with me to my room."

"Do you still have it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I sometimes wear it to bed."

"Wow you're right, you are a stalker." Ginny giggled. "So what else do you do with it apart from wear it?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied quickly, scowling at Ginny's hidden implication that she was doing anything untoward. "I just like the smell, it's almost like having him in bed with me."

"I bet the real thing is better." Ginny commented.

"I'm sure it is, but I'm hardly likely to get the real thing am I?" Hermione sighed. "He'll not be interested in a boring bookworm like me."

"You're not boring Hermione." Ginny argued. "Granted at times you come across as a bit uptight, but you have to show him you know how to have fun. Maybe if he sees a more playful side of you he'll show some interest."

"Okay maybe I'm not being completely honest." Hermione admitted. "I know he sort of likes me, well at least he likes my body. A few days ago he bumped into me leaving the bathroom and he most definitely reacted to what he saw."

"Then what's the problem?" Ginny questioned. "You fancy him, he fancies you, so just get down to it already."

"I don't just want a quick fling." Hermione replied. "I'm fairly sure it wouldn't take much effort for us to end up in bed, but I want more than that. I want a proper relationship. I don't want my first time to be some meaningless sex with someone I'm not involved with."

"And you don't think Malfoy will provide that?"

Hermione paused thoughtfully before shaking her head. "No, I don't. He's got a reputation for shagging any willing witch and I can't see him giving that up for me. There's no way I'm the sort of girl he wants to settle down with."

At Hermione's admission, Draco got up and left the table. He could feel the potion wearing off, but more importantly he had something to do. If he wanted to be with Hermione, he would have to show her that she meant more to him than just a one night stand. He would have to prove that he wanted her and only her.

With an idea forming in his head, Draco made his way out of the library. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see Blaise and Theo waiting for him. It was only when his friends chased after him that he remembered what he'd supposedly gone into the library for.

"So, did you get it?" Blaise asked as him and Theo brought Draco to a halt in the corridor.

"Nope." Draco replied with a grin. "I've potentially got something better instead."

"What?" Theo questioned.

"A girlfriend."

"A what?" Blaise exploded. "Draco, you were supposed to be getting quidditch info, not chatting up chicks."

"I wasn't chatting anyone up." Draco argued.

"Then how can you possibly have a girlfriend?" Theo asked in bemusement. "And what about out information?"

"Firstly we don't need the information to win, we're a good team." Draco said. "And as for the girlfriend, while I've been using the potion I've discovered that Hermione actually likes me."

"Any fool could have told you that." Blaise muttered. "How the pair of you haven't hopped into bed already is a miracle."

"So what are you going to do, seduce Granger?" Theo asked.

Draco chuckled as he shook his head. "As tempting as that is, first of all I'm going to make sure she knows I'm serious about her. The seduction will come later, for now I want to show her I can be a good faithful boyfriend."

"Can you?" Blaise questioned. "Committing yourself to one girl is a pretty big deal. Just think of all the girls you can no longer shag."

"Look on the bright side Blaise, it'll be all the more for you." Draco told his friend. "But seriously, I want Hermione and not just for a quick fling. I really like her and I think we can have a future together."

"Then go and get her." Blaise grinned.

"Good luck, mate." Theo added, also grinning at Draco.

\/\/

It took Draco two days to perfect his plan. One rainy Sunday afternoon he waited for Hermione to leave the dorm room before getting to work. After quickly tidying up and cleaning around the common room he summoned a house elf and asked for a picnic to be prepared. When the elf returned Draco set the picnic up on a rug in front of the roaring fire and lit several floating candles that he charmed to hover around the room. Once everything was in place all he had to do was sit back and with for Hermione.

As it turned out he only had to wait a short time as Hermione had just popped to the library and had been gone less than an hour. When the brunette witch entered the common room she stopped in shock, and looked at the scene in front of her.

"What's going on?" She asked, placing her book on the table and walking further into the room. "We agreed at the start of term that neither of us would bring dates back to dorms."

"I haven't brought a date back." Draco replied. "This is for you."

"Me?" Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at the blond Slytherin in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I want to ask you out and I want to do it properly." Draco answered.

"You want to ask me out? On a date?"

Draco chuckled at Hermione's shocked response as he walked over to the brunette witch. "Yes I want to ask you out on a date. Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?"

Hermione studied Draco for several minutes as she tried to decide if he was being serious. Deciding he was she nodded and agreed to go out with him.

"Excellent." Draco grinned. "Your picnic awaits."

Hermione smiled as Draco took her hand and led her over to the picnic. Settling down by the fire the couple began to nibble at the food the elves had provided.

"I hope you realise that I'm not just going to hop into bed with you." Hermione remarked as they ate.

"I wouldn't expect you too." Draco replied seriously. "I don't want a quick fling Hermione, I want more than that and I'm willing to wait until you're ready before things get more physical."

"I'm not opposed to all physical activity." Hermione grinned. "We can work up to sex, but I'm more than happy to kiss on a first date."

Draco grinned as he scooted closer to Hermione and leant his head towards hers. "Brilliant, because I plan to do a lot of kissing tonight." He whispered, before placing his lips over hers.

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

When Draco finished his story he couldn't help but chuckle at both his wife's and his son's reactions. Hermione was sitting beside him with her head in her hands, while Scorpius was sitting with a disturbed look on his face.

"There you go Scorp, that was the story of how I asked your mother out." Draco said.

"You didn't need to tell me all that." Scorpius replied. "That last bit with the picnic and candles would have been just fine."

"I agree." Hermione muttered.

"That way I wouldn't have had to find out my mother was obsessed with sex when she was younger." Scorpius added with a shudder. The parts of the story where Hermione had been talking to Ginny had seriously disturbed him and he had heard stuff he would rather he'd never known.

"If you're going to tell a story you should at least tell the whole thing." Draco shrugged. "I just thought I would tell you the events that led up to me asking your mother out."

"I could have done without them." Scorpius retorted. "All I needed was the romantic bit to pass on to Albus."

"If its romance you want, I can always tell you the story of how I proposed." Draco suggested.

"I know how you proposed. You asked mum at her birthday party in front of everyone. I've heard Ginny say it was the most romantic thing she's ever witnessed." Scorpius told his father.

"That was my second proposal." Draco said. "I was talking about my first proposal."

"Draco Malfoy, there is no way you are telling our children that story." Hermione declared, glaring at her husband.

"Why not, it was a nice spur of the moment proposal." Draco grinned. "I even got down on my knees."

"You didn't get down there to propose." Hermione muttered.

"Please stop now." Scorpius cried as he jumped to his feet. The implication of what his father had been doing was more than enough to creep Scorpius out. "I think I've heard enough, I'm going to my room until dinner is ready."

As Scorpius hurried out the room, Draco laughed while Hermione groaned in embarrassment. The only consolation for Hermione was that Draco had at least stopped the story at the right time. She really didn't think Scorpius needed to know that her vow of not jumping straight into bed with Draco had went out of the window straight away and before the night of the picnic was over she was no longer a virgin.

"You know, I've never heard that story before." Hermione said, turning to her husband. "I had no idea you cheated to win the Quidditch Cup in our last year."

"Did you not listen to the story, I didn't get any Quidditch information. We won that cup fair and square in the end." Draco retorted. "The information I got was much more useful."

"And embarrassing." Hermione sighed. "I can't believe you heard all of that and never said a word."

"I wasn't really sure how you'd react to the fact I'd been spying on you." Draco admitted.

"I don't think I would have been too impressed." Hermione chuckled, imagining her outrage if she'd known at the time. "I would have been really embarrassed as well. I came out of that sounding like a sex mad stalker."

"To be fair, you were." Draco smirked. "You did seem to be thinking about sex an awful lot, plus you resorted to stealing my shirt. A shirt I liked by the way and still haven't seen since school."

"I've still got it if you're desperate for it back." Hermione said. "It's in my school trunk."

"Why didn't you just give it back to me after we got together?"

"I didn't want to part with it, plus I wasn't sure how to explain why I had it." Hermione shrugged. "Instead I shoved it in my trunk and it's been there ever since."

"So you stopped sleeping in it?" Draco asked. "Why?"

"I didn't need it." Hermione replied with a smile. "After that first night I had the real thing in my bed more often than not. I was much happier sleeping with you wrapped around me than your shirt."

Draco smiled at his wife as he leant forward and connected their lips briefly. "I still think we should maybe dig it out so you can wear it again. You know how much I love seeing you in my shirts."

"I'd rather use one of the tops you own now." Hermione replied. "They smell like you, while this shirt is so old that it's lost that smell."

"You really have a thing for the way I smell don't you?" Draco chuckled.

Hermione nodded as she edged closer to her husband. "You smell the same as you did in school and one whiff of your aftershave brings back plenty of fun memories."

"Maybe we should send Scorp to the Manor for the night." Draco suggested, running his hand down Hermione's leg and under her skirt. "I'm sure we could have plenty of fun in an empty house."

"We'll have an empty house again in just over a week when the kids go back to school." Hermione remarked. "Until then we'll have to confine the fun to the bedroom."

"Fine, but the second those kids are out of here we're spending the entire weekend naked." Draco smirked, pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"Deal." Hermione grinned, before leaning down and connecting her lips with Draco's and giving her husband a heated kiss.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Settling down on the Hogwarts Express, Scorpius wrapped his arm around Lily as he caught up with his girlfriend and best friend. He hadn't seen either Potter sibling since his visit to their house just over a week ago and the three teenagers spent a few hours catching up on how they'd spent the remainder of their holidays.

"So did you ask your parents about how they got together?" Lily asked her boyfriend.

"Unfortunately yes." Scorpius muttered.

"We were right weren't we? It was sex based wasn't it?" Albus laughed.

"Sort of." Scorpius replied. "Basically dad was using an invisibility potion to try and get Quidditch info from your dad and uncle. However, instead of finding out about Quidditch he kept listening to my mum talking to yours about him."

"How is that sort of sex based?" Albus tutted in disappointment.

"All mum talked about was sex." Scorpius said. "She kept telling your mum about these erotic dreams she was having about dad and talking about how much she fancied him. She sounded like a right sex maniac."

"Damn I was hoping their story might help me." Albus sighed. "It looks like I'm going to have to ask elsewhere for some advice."

"The end of the story might prove helpful." Scorpius told his friend. "Basically after dad found out mum liked him he arranged this candlelit picnic in the head dorms and asked her out. That part actually sounded quite romantic."

"It does." Lily nodded. "Most girls would love to be asked out by someone who'd put so much thought into it."

"That's what I'm going to do." Albus grinned excitedly. "I'll arrange a picnic and I'll ask her out."

"Are we going to find out who this girl is?" Lily asked her brother.

"Susie Longbottom." Albus replied quietly.

"Professor Longbottom's daughter." Lily gasped, surprised by the fact that her brother liked the dizzy blonde girl in her year.

Susie was actually a good friend of Lily's as her parents, Neville and Luna, were friends with their parents. In all the time Lily had been friends with Susie she'd never once noticed her brother had a crush on her friend.

"You don't need a picnic to ask her out." Lily told her brother. "She's had a crush on you for years, all you have to do is ask her out and she'll say yes."

"Really?" Albus asked, wishing he'd confided in Lily about Susie earlier.

"Yes." Lily nodded. "Go and find her and ask her out. By the time we get back to school you could have yourself a girlfriend."

Albus debated for several minutes, but with Scorpius and Lily's encouragement he headed off in search of the girl he liked.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us about Susie sooner." Scorpius grumbled. "If he had then I never would have had to ask my parent about how they got together."

"I thought the picnic sounded romantic." Lily said. "I think that's a nice way to get together."

"It was the rest of the story I could have done without." Scorpius muttered. "I really didn't need to know that mum fantasised about dad shagging her on Snape's desk."

"Snape's desk. I guess that runs in the family." Lily giggled. "You certainly like to do it in the potions class."

"I said mum fantasised about it, I never said they did it." Scorpius retorted.

"It's your parents, of course they did it. Do you honestly think your dad would have heard about her fantasy and not fulfilled it?"

Scorpius considered Lily's words for a while before groaning loudly. "I hope Snape's desk isn't the same one as he had back then."

Lily laughed at her boyfriend as she clambered onto his lap and gave him a kiss to cheer him up. "I think it's time we forgot all about your parents and concentrated on us. I had a rather naughty dream about you the other night, do you want to hear?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly and as Lily began recounting her dream he forgot all about his parents and the story of how they got together. Right now his sexy girlfriend was telling him all about her fantasy about him in his Quidditch gear and he couldn't wait until they got to school so they could try it out.

**The End.**


End file.
